


A collection of Heavy/Medic

by Anonymous_342a



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay and upset, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Multiple Story, Shitty Comedy, gay and married, lots of hugs, random thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_342a/pseuds/Anonymous_342a
Summary: A whole new story just to contain my shameless fluff and angst.Chapter 1-Coffee?Chapter 2-Achemedis!Chapter 3-Drift away cuddlingChapter 4-Forever
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Coffee?

It’s been 2 years since the war ended. He has been separated with his team for 2 years. He is bow a freeman. Instead of relief he feels rather, “empty”.

He haven’t feel anything ever since he retired back to his hometown in German. Everything feels dull and he feels like his world was covered with dark grey.

“What is it that I’m missing?” He questioned himself. Sometimes Miss pauling and his other teammates will send letters to him but he still feels rather lonely.

After 2 years of waiting. He saw a familiar name in one of the letter.

_From Misha_

He quickly opened the letter and read the words. The familiar words from him.

_Dear Ludwig:_

_It is two years since we retired. Have been good with family. Sorry for not writing letter. I am not good at English and the weather has been bad last year. Thought it is better to write after learning more and the weather get better._

_Think you’ll be free? I thought it is good idea to invite you to my house sine you are the only one who declined the offer when we all separated._

The letter kept going with how the man misses the day they fought together. And finally he saw the address of him. His heavy.

Ludwig quickly packed his belongings and booked a ticket through the hotline of the company. It’s still cold outside so he put on his scarf and dark grey coat.

Misha is in his house with his mother and sisters. Zhanna left the house after she married soldier. She’ll send letters now and then talking about how great America is.

Misha is cooking dinner when he heard someone knocking the door.

“Я хочу открыть дверь.”

“Да.”

As his sister opened the door. A figure with multiple layers of clothes and a pair of glasses said in a muffled sound.

“Is this Misha’s sister?”

“Yes, who are you?”

Misha immediately recognised the voice. And rushed out of the kitchen to give his doktor a bear hug.

“Doktor! Is good to see you!”

“Ja! Heavy. Good to see you too.”

He pulled the doktor in and closed the door. He pulled out a chair for him to sit and went back to kitchen.

“Please sit and wait. Heavy will cook the dinner.”

The doktor nodded and removed one layer of the clothes then his scarf. He cleaned his glasses and wait for Misha to cook the dinner.

Meanwhile Misha’s sister, Yana and Bronislava asked him lots of questions. He didn’t answer some of them because he wasn’t comfortable to do so but he still answered most of the questions.

After the dinner Misha invited him to his bedroom. They talked for hours and hours. After all they haven’t meet each other for 2 years.

Misha smiled and stared at Ludwig. He is always happy to listen to his doktor go on and on about himself.

Ludwig noticed the heavy’s silence and turned to look at him. Their eyes met and they just stared at each other in silent. Admiring the beautiful eyes of the other.

Misha slowly leaned toward Ludwig and closed his eyes. Ludwig did the same. They kissed each other and parted their lips.

They didn’t say anything. They just stared at each other with love. As their lips met again they deepened the kiss. Their lips parted a bit then meet each other again.

They kissed each other with passion and love. There’s no lust or desire in the kiss. Just love.

They parted their lips and pant a little. Ludwig shivered a bit due to the cold weather.

“Coffee?” 

“Much appreciated meine liebe.”


	2. Achemedis!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achemedis causing troubles for their parent. Not really a fluff but some daily life of them.
> 
> Achemedis now has a wife and he’s very protective and easily jealousy even to their dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help. It’s 4am. I’m laying on my bed and writing fanfic about two old men’s love story. I’m such a loser-

“Achemedis!”

Medic yelled as Achemedis grabbed his letter and flew out of the base. He chased after them but he looked up and found them on top of the building.

“Achemedis! Get down here vright now. It’s a very important letter I need it bitte.”

Achemedis cooed and turned to put the letter on the roof then flew away.

“Schisse!”

The Medic cursed in frustration. It’s still very early in the morning so he didn’t want to be too loud and wake his lover.

It’s already time for Smissmas so the team left the base for the holiday except him and heavy. They decided to stay since Medic needs to take care of his doves and he still wants to do more research.

“What was the noise...”

Heavy walked out from the based and yawned. Still in his red pyjamas.

“Ah, sorry meine liebe. Didn’t mean to vake you up.”

“Is ok. What happened?”

Medic sighed and looked up to the letter.

“I thought it vould be a good idea to rite a letter to meine family. Apparently Achemedis weren’t a big fan of zhat.”

Heavy chuckled. Which makes Medic a bit upset.

“Vhat? Vhy are you laughing?”

“Doktor, you forget we have ladders. I can go help you, да?”

“Ugh, can’t believe I forgot about it. Danke heavy, it would be appreciated.”

Heavy replied with a warm smile and walked away to find the ladder. After he found it he put it on his shoulder and stabled it with both his hiands.

“Here meine liebe. Let me help you-”

“Нет, Heavy can do it himself.”  
Heavy said as he put the ladders down.

“Heavy, you don’t have to baby me. I can handle myself.”

“Is not babying. Heavy want to do something for doktor to because Heavy love doktor.”

He said as he approached Medic and pulled him to a hug. He kissed the Medic’s cheek and softly said.

“Doktor is beautiful. Very beautiful. Heavy love doktor and want to do something for doktor.”

“Danke Liebling, ich liebe dich auch. You are such a kind lover and you are beautiful and handsome too...”

Heavy let go of Medic and planted a soft kiss on the other’s lips.

“Да, now go get the letter. Do not want you family worried, да?”

“Ja, I’ll go get it now.”

As Medic climbing up the ladder. Heavy hold it so the ladder won’t fell. Medic grabbed the letter and slowly climb back down the floor.

“Heavy will put the ladder back. Doktor go put letter in mailbox.”

Medic nodded and starts heading towards the mailbox. As soon as he put the letter in the mailbox Achemedis is back, with their mate.

“Achemedis! You’re back!”

“Ah, leetle bird is back I see.”

“Ja, it seems like zhey brought themself a lover.”

“It is good. Leetle bird now find love.”

Achemedis landed on Medic’s shoulder and their lover landed on his arm. She cooed softly as she stared at Achemedis. Wondering who is this strange man her husband trust so much.

Medic stroked his dove’s head softly as Heavy softly patted Medic’s back.

“It is still early. We should sleep more.”

“Ja, heavy. I’ll be zhere in a minute. I want to spend time with my birds a bit.”

As he brought more attention to Achemedis’s lover. Achemedis got a bit protective over their wife and pecked the doktor harshly as a threat.

“Ow! Achemedis!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost 5am after I finish this. It’s currently 4:54am. My sleep schedule is FUCKED.


	3. Drift away cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy and Medic cuddles fic. Haven’t write stuff for a while now and I’ve read too many angst so IT IS TIME TO TAKE IT UPON MYSELF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy I’m bak and I want to write something sweet. So ye have this low effort fic.

It’s already 5 in the morning. The Blu Heavy woke up by the noises from kitchen since his room is the closest.  
He sat up and slowly walk towards the kitchen. Thinking it might be a spy.

“Who is there?”

The person turned around but what he see isn’t a spy. It’s his Medic holding his mug.

“Entschuldigung liebes did I voke you up?”

The Heavy looked around confused. He walked towards the Medic and try to make sure he’s not the Red Spy. He suddenly tickled his stomach and the Medic immediately covered his mouth trying to hold back his laughter.

“Heh, it is not spy. Doktor is a ticklish man.”

The Medic pushed him away softly as he collapsed on the floor. Heavy chuckled and kissed his forehead softly.

“Heavy please stop it’s 5 in zhe morning. I don’t want to vake zhem up.”

The Heavy pulled him up and hugged him from the back. Nuzzling his hair with his nose and hugging his Medic tightly in his arms.

“What are you doing in so early? You should be sleeping.”

“Uhh I drank too many coffee. Can’t sleep at all.”

He said as he took a sip of the coffee in his mug. The Heavy took his mug away and put it aside. The Medic tried to took it but he was stopped by the other’s hand.

“Nyet Doktor had too many coffee. Need to rest.”

The Medic sighed and turned to look at the Heavy. Who’s concerned about his health. As he turned to look at him he gently cupped his face and pulled him to a soft kiss.

“I can cook you lunch. Only if Doktor promise to go to bed after.”

“Fine... only because you vill cook me lunch .”

The Heavy grinned and kissed his lips softly. As they parted their lips Heavy went back to his bead room. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned around.

“Uhh can I sleep vith you? My bedroom is... a mess right now.”

Heavy didn’t say anything but smiled tiredly and took him to his bedroom. He opened the door and yawned. He’s really tired.

“Da, doktor can sleep with me if you don’t mind the mess.”

The room is very tidy. There’s a couple of books on the bookshelf and sasha, Heavy’s gun. Heavy laid on his bed and patted the place next to him. Medic closed the door and cuddle with him.

As they closed their eyes they slowly drifted away cuddling each other closely in the bed.


	4. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if.... Medic almost in “meet the Medic”? What if... medi gun was never invented? What if.... they were already secretly married👁👄👁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmmm TIME FOR SOME ANGST TO BREAK YOUR HEART AND STITCH IT BAK UP

The lab door was slammed opened to the point it almost broke. Medic rushed in carrying his teammate, the Heavy.

Who is bleeding terribly and there’s no time to drag him on the surgery table. So he put him next the the shelf and take the bandages to stop the bleeding.

“No no no you can’t die yet you promised you will stay alive you can’t die yet. NOT NOW!”He yelled with a broken voice.

He took the tweezer and start removing the bullets. He tried to stay calm but his hands are shaking. He feels hopeless.

“Vhy can’t I stop shaking!” He threw the tweezer across the room out of frustration.

There’s nothing he can do. Heavy’s gonna die. Even if he stoped the bleeding he’s still gonna die. The blood bags wont be enough to save him. He turned around but then he heard a soft coughing.

“ugh.... doktor....” The Heavy is finally awake. He turned around in surprise then he rush to him.

“Misha?! Are you real? Are you alive or am I finally gone mad???” He cupped his face and checked his wounds. It’s still bleeding. So he rushed to the shelf and starts looking for blood bags.

“Doktor.... it... will not work. Heavy’s going to die. Am sorry....”

He can barely hold himself while speaking. He can’t see anything. His vision is blurry and he feels like he’s in a living hell. The pain, the blood, the tears. It feels so unreal because they used to have a respawn.

The doktor ignored him and found a couple of blood bags. He transfused the blood while he starts taking out the bullets.

“You are going to be fine you vill not die. Or else I vill die vith you.” Heavy stared at him but he continues working on the bullets.

“You swore to god remember? Ve... ve are supposed to be retiring... in a nice house vith each other... forever.” He softened his tone as he removed the last bullets.

“Da, why would I forget... You looked beautiful with the suit.” He smiled. He put his hands on his doktor’s and chuckled softly.

“Now zhis is going to hurt like hell so here bite zhis.” He put a pile of bandages in front of heavy and the heavy obliged.

Medic applied some alcohol on the bandages and he gently put them on the wounds. The heavy let out a groan while still biting the bandage. He arched his back out of pain but the pain stopped after few minutes.

“You need to take a break. I vill have to go help the ozhers.” The Medic said as he starts walking towards the door. However he was quickly dragged back by a giant hand.

“You promise you will come back alive. Or I will follow.” The Heavy said as he gently cupped the other’s face.

“Ja, I promise. I vill never abandon you my liebe.” The Medic replied with a soft kiss then he quickly went back on the battle field.

Few years later. Misha went to visit a grave. He held flowers in his hands. He sat down and he heard the sound of spy uncloaking. He turned to see spy holding a flower then put it on the grave. After that he’s gone, again.

“Misha! I’m so sorry I’m late liebe. Have you got zhe flowers?” He turned and smiled softly to his husband.

“Da! Spy was here just now. But he didn’t show up on the funeral.” He put the flower down and stood up to hug his husband.

“It’s such a pity zhat he died in such young age...” He sighed and put a coronation on the grave.

They stayed for a few minutes before leaving. They talked for hours before arriving home.

“Misha... you vill stay vith me forever... Ja? You vill stay vith me?” The other chuckled

“Of course, I will always be with doktor. I promise. Forever.” They smiled and cuddled on the sofa watching movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep deprived fic go brrr


End file.
